


He Was Wrong But He Was Home

by Thickutou_Assatarou



Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Corrupt TommyInnit, Dream Smp, Egg TommyInnit, Egg Tubbo, Gen, Heavy Angst, Infected Tommy, Infected!Tommy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, The Badlands, The Crimson, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, minor fluff, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thickutou_Assatarou/pseuds/Thickutou_Assatarou
Summary: “Hello, Tubbo!” He returns his call, voice sweet and dripping with honey. But it’s wrong. He’s composed, a calm smile stretches across his face as he starts to walk over to him, a red flower in hand. He wears his normal outfit, brown khaki shorts and signature white shirt with a red collar and sleeves, wings folded neatly on his back─ but it’s wrong. Everything about him is just wrong and Tubbo doesn’t know why.───I'm so sorry if you're reading this─ you chose to read this, I simply wrote it.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	He Was Wrong But He Was Home

Tubbo stares, eyes wide as he recognises the blond scruff of hair at the top of their head. “Tommy?” He calls out, but the face he meets is  _ wrong _ . Eyes that were previously blue are now red, a slight magenta hue to them and pupils dilate.

“Hello, Tubbo!” He returns his call, voice sweet and dripping with honey. But it’s  _ wrong _ . He’s composed, a calm smile stretches across his face as he starts to walk over to him, a red flower in hand. He wears his normal outfit, brown khaki shorts and signature white shirt with a red collar and sleeves, wings folded neatly on his back─ but it’s  _ wrong _ . Everything about him is just  _ wrong _ and Tubbo doesn’t know  _ why _ .

Tubbo steps back, eyebrows furrowing as his ears lightly press against his head “Tommy, wh─ what  _ happened _ ?” He asks, almost pleading for an answer. He doesn’t understand why Tommy looks wrong, but he does. The way his smile isn’t flawed, the way it’s perfectly resting on his pale cheeks, the way his smile looks so right it’s  _ wrong _ . 

“What do you mean, Tubbo?” Tommy asks and Tubbo’s ears perk slightly again, his face not dropping as he fiddles with the rose in hand. His eyes are scanning over it with such awe, looking down at the stem that looked too vine-like for comfort, the way it was almost curling around his finger. “Nothing’s happened!” He continues in that same soft tone, the tone that would’ve once brought comfort to Tubbo, that Tubbo might’ve mocked Tommy for using because of how clingy he sounds─ but not now. Right now, he takes a step back, eyes widening as he notices a red vine that crawls from beneath his skin “You’re-you─” Tubbo swallows a lump that has built up in his throat, blinking in disbelief and his ears droop slightly “Su-surely not.. Surely─ you’re infected! Tommy, ho-  _ why _ ?”

Tommy lightly shakes his head, red flower still in hand as he steps forwards for every step Tubbo takes back, “What do you mean, Tubbo?” a brief pause “Infected? I wouldn’t─ I wouldn’t call it infe─” “You have- you have vines growing in your damn skin, Tommy!” Tubbo cuts in, a soft chuckle that passes Tommy’s lips being the only thing to let him know he was heard, the sound ringing in Tubbo’s ears as he flinches at the cold feeling of his back pressing up against a wall. “If anything, the question is..” He continues, ignoring Tubbo’s comment “Why aren’t you?”

Tubbo stills, eyes widening slightly at the words that left Tommy’s mouth. He can’t speak, his throat feels stuffy, dry, blocking any words from forming. “The egg is nice, Tubbo!” His voice softens as he praises the egg and Tubbo can’t help but feel jealous,  _ envious  _ even, that Tommy is using such a tone to talk about  _ the Egg _ of all things.

His face cringes, eyebrows furrowing together as the corners of his mouth pull his lips into a frown “..what?” he manages to say, voice quiet and shaky, almost not believing the words that Tommy’s saying. “It’s nice?! Do you know ho─” “Oh please, Tubbo. You don’t really think an egg could do that to someone?” Tommy’s tone drops for a moment and Tubbo feels his blood run cold. “They’re just trying to give the egg a bad name. Come on, Tubbo. You know you want to!”

_ “Keep your eyes on me and away from the ass!” ─ “Tu-Tubbo─ PFFT HAHA!” ─ “OH MY- OH MY GH- PFFHAHA!” ─ “Tubbo, you are so dumb.” ─ “Oh no, Tubbo in a box! What will he do?” “El Turb-Toob-Turbo! El Turbo me gusta!” ─ “We can be se- no, not sexy. Stealthy!” ─ “Think about the Romans, Tubbo!” _

The laughter of two kids messing around on undiscovered land rings in his ears as he looks back at Tommy’s smile, the way he hasn’t seen him smile so genuine and calm in the longest time. It’s nice, he decides. Still  _ wrong _ , but wrong for the same reasons it’s nice. “Tommy?” _  
  
_

_ “You and me, verses Dream.” ─ “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” ─ “I just wanted… I just wanted L’Manberg” ─ “Tubbo, h-hey─ Tubbo, stay close!” ─ “Tubbo!” ─ “Tubbo..?” _ _  
_ _ “But I─ Tubbo, I’m- I’m your friend!” _

The voice starts to turn sour as Tubbo still refuses to push himself away from the wall, reminding him of fireworks, yellow concrete, black skulls and  _ blood _ . He shakes his head, his lips curving into a small frown as he flinches at the sound, ears pinning back against his head. Tommy must have noticed Tubbo’s expression because his own brightens “You can hear it, can’t you?”

_  
__“It’s never my time to die…” ─ “I just wanna go home…” ─ “No-one showed up, Dream!” ─ “I’m_ sorry─ _I-I please,_ Dream─ please _don’t-!” ─ “The disks are worth more than you ever were!” ─ “I’M A PERSON AS WELL!” ─ “This isn’t a revolution. This is Doomsday. And we’ve got to prepare.” ─ “We’re in the endgame now.”_

Tears start to build up in Tubbo’s eyes as more unfamiliar and familiar words fill his head, the once soft voice continuously changing from low and sad, to scratchy and remorseful, to loud and impulsive. “What─ what is th-this? T-tommy, wh-why? Ple-  _ hic _ please.. make it  _ stop!”  _ he pleads, still refusing to take that step closer to him, feet practically glued to the floor by shaking knees. 

_ “He’s not gonna  _ fucking _ kill you.” ─ “What am I without you?” ─ “I-I was your sidekick” ─ “Please don’t go…  _ Please _ don’t go” ─ “Put your armour in the hole.” ─ “This is a really sad sight” ─ “Does this remind you of anything, Dream?” _ _  
  
_

He sniffs, pressing his palm to his forehead as he tries to ignore the pain the voices bring “Tommy─ T-Tommy,  _ please _ -!” A hand is gently cupping his cheek and all he can do is lean into the touch with a whimper “Tubbo, the Egg can help with the pain! Please, Big T, I don’t like seeing you in pain just as much as you don’t like feeling it” His voice is soft and Tubbo hates it, he hates that it isn’t him but  _ it is _ . “Just let us help you”

Tubbo gives in with a sob, finally taking the step closer to Tommy where he lets himself get engulfed into a warm embrace. The voice, the  _ reminder _ , hasn’t stopped yet and Tubbo still cries. Tommy hands him a flower and Tubbo takes it “It’s so the egg knows you aren’t a threat” he says, but Tubbo doesn’t believe him. He can’t. This isn’t Tommy but he can’t help but pretend it is and follow. 

They eventually arrive at where the Egg is and Tubbo gags. Red. So much  _ red _ . He doesn’t like it.  _ “You─ you never visited me! Not once!”  _ Please make it stop. “It will, we’re right here, see?” “I said that out loud?” He asks, trying to get something other than ‘the egg’ out of Tommy. “Just put your hand on the egg, Tubbo, and then everything will go away, okay? Don’t fight it, it’ll help” Seeing no other way of getting rid of the pain he sighs,  _ “You’re the shit friend, Tubbo.”  _ swallowing the lump in his throat before finally placing his hand onto the egg and waiting.

And waiting.   
And waiting.   
And─

“Tubbo!” He blinks and there’s something dripping from his mouth and a burning pain in his head “H-hello?” His voice is quiet and he doesn’t know why. “Tubbo, can you hear me?!” He ignores the voice and coughs, wiping his mouth to see red smeared on his hand, but he doesn’t care─  _ can’t _ care. It’s so loud and his head hurts “Shu-shut up.. You’re bei-eing too loud” 

“Tubbo, honey, I’m sorry but─” The voice pauses and Tubbo looks up at the figure crouching above him. Since when was he on the floor? “Puffy?” He asks, watching as her head turns back over to him “Yeah, yeah Tubbo it’s me. Ma- I’m here. But, we need to go.  _ Now _ .” Tubbo can barely register what’s going on, but before he knows it he’s being hoisted up and taken away. “Where─ where’s Tommy?” He doesn’t know what’s made him ask this, but he does. All he remembers is touching the egg and─

_ “How do you feel, Tubbo?” _ __  
  


_ “I feel─ I feel amazing!” _

_ “See? I told you” _

“Tommy?” Puffy repeats and Tubbo doesn’t miss the look that crosses her eyes “Puffy. What─ what’s happened? Where is he? Why am I here? Wh─” He pauses, panic starts to rise up in him “What’s going on?!” She sighs and it doesn’t calm his nerves “You don’t remember?” He shakes his head with a sniff, grabbing a fistful of whatever he could grab (his shirt) and tugging on it. 

She takes him away from─ wherever he was, and to Ranboo where they both explain to him what has happened and answer any of his questions. “Tommy’s gone?” His voice shakes “We don’t─ we don’t know, Tubbo” Ranboo answers him and Tubbo sinks, shoulders slumping and head dropping “Sam is with him right now, we’re waiting for him to send us a message to know what’s happening” He lifts his head, nodding.

_ Fire. Blood. Crimson rivers. Flowers. _

_ Pain. _

_ Tommy smiles and Tubbo follows, a voice demanding and instructing their every move.  _

_ Laughter. Suffering. Closure. _

_ They ran alongside red vines, giggled to each other as they helped in spreading them across the SMP “They’re beautiful, Tommy! Look- look at how fast they’re growing!” Tubbo said with wide eyes, a grin stretched across his face whilst red eyes looked over at all they did “It’s amazing, see? This is all because of your help, Tubbo. I told you it’d be worth it!” _

_ Hushed voices. Giggles. Concern. _

_ “Hello, Puffy! What have we told you about coming here?” He could hear Bad’s voice from the distance while he hid behind the Egg with Tommy, the Egg told them that they needed to. That the sheep was a threat. “The Egg doesn’t like you, CaptainPuffy. You’re not welcome here.  _ Le- _ ” “They’re children, Bad! Wh- just let them go!” Bad laughed and Tubbo smiled, but he wasn’t smiling. It wasn’t him. “I’m sorry, but you know I won’t do that.” _

_ Running. Screaming. Realization. _

_ “Tubbo! Tubbo, please! Just─ come with us!” Tubbo giggled, the match held loosely in his hand “Oh, Ranboo. I don’t want to leave! Hey- why don’t you join us? It’s nice with the egg! It─ TOMMY!” He screamed, running towards Ranboo to get to where he saw Tommy getting attacked. Ranboo stopped him and he screamed “NO! LET- LET ME  _ GO _! I NEED TO- I NEED- TOMMY! R─ Ranboo? H-hey, Ranboo! Please! Let─ let me go!” His cries soon turned into yells from the pain that struck through his body, white noise filled his ears whilst an explosion went off in the Egg’s direction.  _

“We didn’t want to keep you two together, in-in case well─ it didn’t work and you’re still- well.. Infected.” Puffy says softly as she brushes through Tubbo’s tattered hair, Ranboo sat to their left, writing in his book. “I─ I understand, Puffy. But- do you think he’ll be okay?” He hears Puffy sigh and drops his head slightly “Not everyone gets cured when the Egg dies. Tommy─ we’re just hoping we weren’t too late..”

A week later and Tubbo is running, running with every ounce of energy he can. They still haven’t told him how Tommy’s doing and he’s worried. Has something happened to him? Is he still infected? Is he─  _ no.  _ Tommy’s fine and Tubbo will prove that to himself. 

He makes it to Sam’s house and sneaks in, having watched him do it several times he just  _ knows _ how to get into his ‘hidden’ house. He runs through the different halls, knowing that Sam isn’t home he screams and yells, pleading that Tommy will hear him and call out as well “Tommy! Tommy I─ I’m here! Tommy, please! Say something!” His ears flick, angling them in a way that he’s able to hear better as he listens carefully.

A while of searching later and Tubbo finds a closed-off room, instead of an iron door like every other room, two blocks of obsidian are in place of it. “T-tommy?” Shuffling. There’s shuffling within the room. “Tommy! It- it’s me! Tubbo! Please, say something!” His throat feels dry but he doesn’t care. 

Taking out his netherite pick he starts mining the block, groaning impatiently at how long it takes. Once it’s finally gone he pokes his head into the room, eyes watering up at what he sees “T-tommy?” a hand is placed on Tubbo’s shoulder and he doesn’t scream- doesn’t even flinch. “I’m- I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’ve done all I could a-and.. I can’t help him.”

A boy sits in the room, his own wings protectively curling around himself. Blonde, scruffy hair, a red and white shirt, brown shorts─ it’s Tommy. But it’s not. He’s  _ wrong _ , and this time Tubbo knows better. There are messy and rushed drawings covering the walls and floor. ‘Egg’ ‘Empty’ ‘Friend’─ it goes on. “Wh-what..?” Tubbo doesn’t understand. The egg is gone so why is he like this?

“I’m sorry, Tubbo. But- I couldn’t save him.”

‘Tommy’ looks up at them with a smile, but it isn’t the same smile as before. Tubbo’s never seen this smile. This isn’t his Tommy. Tubbo sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looks at Tommy’s face and resists the urge to hug him, to tell him everything’s okay and that he’s here─ because this Tommy isn’t home and Tubbo knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you vv much for reading :)
> 
> I've had this idea on my mind ever since Tommy first encountered the egg and only just got around to finishing it. Lmaooo I'm always so late to shit but yolo pog enjoy this :P


End file.
